99 Facts About Girls That Guys Should Know
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Percy, Nico, Leo, and Jason aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the box ESPECIALLY when it comes to girls. Frank isn't that much better either. So, they seek the help of the great all-knowing Internet and find: 99 Facts Guys Should Learn About Girls. (On sort of hiatus which means fewer updates!)
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I just suddenly got this idea someday when I was browsing the web. **

**It's basically drabbles or one-shots about my favorite couples. ;) **

**Beacause I am actually a girl, please indulge if I am not very 'guy' in writing in the view of males.**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do NOT own PJO or its characters. But I DO own this story idea.**

* * *

"Ugh, I really don't get girls!" Percy groaned, plopping down near his friends: Nico, Jason, and Leo.

"Aw, man, I totally get what you mean. It sucks. Girls just HAVE to be complicated."

"Don't I know it! And the worse is that they have a million ways of saying no and only a few of them mean yes!"

"...that doesn't really makes sense."

"He's Leo, what do you expect?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Nico looked up, grinning from his black iPhone, "Hey, guys, look what I found!"

"What?" They asked, gathering around a certain son of Hades.

"99 Facts Guys Should Learn About Girls." Percy read aloud.

"Do you really think this is actually true?" Jason asked doubtfully, looking at the list.

Nico grinned evilly, "Well, that's the point of experimenting, isn't it?"


	2. Fact 1

**Author's Note: Here's Fact 1! Some may or may not be true, mind you. As a girl myself...I have a right to say that. **

**For those who are interested or have read my other story, I will be updating Truth or Dare this Saturday-ish because I am free from the horror they call 'exams'.**

**Please indulge OOCness and un-boy-likeness. I am a GIRL. So, I am not boy/guy/dud/man/male. Does that make me Rick Riordan? Heavens, NO!**

**Anyway, please enjoy and maybe even review! ;D**

* * *

**Fact 1: Girls like guys with sense of humor.**

"Hey! Hey, Annabeth!" Pery called to Annabeth, who was enjoying a nice novel in peace until Percy happened.

"Yes?" Annabeth looked up slowly. She hates it when people interrupt her reading. But it was Percy so…an exception is allowed from time to time.

"What do you get when you cross a Rottweiler and a Collie?" Percy asked Annabeth with a huge grin on his face.

Annabeth eyed Percy suspiciously, "You're acting weird-"

"Just answer!" Percy interrupted impatiently.

Annabeth gave him a glare as a response, "Fine. What?"

"A dog that will bite your arm off then run for help!" Percy said then burst out laughing as if it was the funniest joke ever made.

"Right, if that's all you have to say then-"

"No! I have another one: What did an angry customer at an Italian restaurant give the chef?" Percy asked eagerly.

"Um…why-"

"A pizza his mind!" Percy guffawed, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Percy, seriously, wha-"

"Why are movies stars so cool?"

"-in the name of-"

"Because they have so many fans!"

"-holy Olympus-"

"What do you call a cow with no legs?"

"-are you-"

"Ground beef! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA..." Percy was almost ROLFing. Well, rolling-on-floor-laughing.

THAT is when Annabeth's eye start twitching.

"Hahahahahaha, okay, okay, okay. I have another one: What do you call a shoe made from a banana?"

A second of pause...

"A SLIPPER!" Percy resumed laughing like a crazed maniac. Only, he didn't notice Annabeth ignite her bomb of annoyance.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! JUST SHUT THE HADES UP AND LET ME READ MY NOVEL FOR THE SAKE OF OLYMPUS!" Annabeth yelled, grabbed her book, and stormed off in a huff.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy called helplessly at Annabeth's reatreating figure the muttered, "Geez, I was only trying to be funny."

Leo came out laughing from his hiding spot, "Wow, Perce, _really_ good jokes."

"Epic fail, man. _Epic_ fail." Jason sniggered somewhat sympathetically.

"Let's see how funny YOU are around Reyna!" Percy glared at Jason jokingly then turned to Nico, "See? Totally not true."

Nico just laughed, "Oh, please. Your sense of humor around Annabeth SUCKS!"

"Fine then! YOU guys find someone to humor their girl and we'll see how fine that goes!" Percy snapped with a smirk at their totally afraid faces. Well, not Leo.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Leo volunteered enthusiastically.

"What? You're never going to come back without at least a bruise or a black-eye!" Jason laughed loudly.

"Yeah! I'll bet you won't succeed without at least an injury!" Nico grinned evilly.

"Oh, yeah? Watch and learn, my friends. Watch and learn." Leo rubbed his hands together as he confidently strode off to the place he knew Piper would be.

The three other friends exchanged skeptical glances as they followed more slowly to spy on a soon-to-happen murder.

Piper was sitting alone in a donut shop. The one with the six-handed baker. It was pretty uneventful today so far.

That was only Leo hadn't been anywhere within her eyesight. Yet.

"Watcha doin'?" Leo askd cheerfully, grabbing a seat next to Piper.

"Why are you going all 'Isabella' on me?" Piper asked, more peeved because Leo's arm was casually slung around her.

"Hey! I like Phineas and Ferb! Anyway, if you aren't preoccupied with anything…I have something to show you. And I promise that you'll be most entertained by it…" Leo grinned mischievously.

"Hmm, I think I'll pass." Piper stood up slowly, trying to leave before Leo gets a hold of her. And unfortunately for her, he already has.

Leo then dragged her all the way to the adequate without being hit surprisingly. But his ears were pretty much permanently damaged from all of Piper's screaming protests.

They didn't really notice three sneaky (not so much) spies follow them there.

"Okay, now, all you have to do is press this button." Leo handed Piper a small control with a big red button in the middle of it.

"Why? Is this a prank? Or are you going to 'profess your undying devotion' to me in some sort of weird humiliating way?" Piper went a bit red at the last question. If Leo was going to do that…She could really decide between a) yelling at him, b) punching the Hades out of him, or c) calmly tell him that she returns those- where did THAT come from?

"You'll see later, not on you, and I'll save that idea once I decide when to use it." Leo winked teasingly. It was just game between them, isn't it?

"Hmm, can I trust you?" Piper eyed the bright red tempting button suspiciously.

"As much as I trust you." Leo said steadily.

But he just had to ruin it by adding the teary puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine then." Piper said half-amused and half-disgustedly, pressing the button quickly before she changes her mind.

What happened?

Well…let's put it this way:

Three idiots suddenly found themselves chased by metal woodpeckers, which dive-bombed them with rainbow skittles, making sure every one of them tastes the rainbow.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, that was priceless! Leo, you're a genius!" Piper laughed tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Leo the Genius. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Leo grinned impishly.

"You'll always be Repair Boy to me, Valdez." Piper let out a soft laugh, messing up Leo's crazy hair.

"Nice to know I'm so special. All this genius business is starving me. Donuts?" Leo suggested with a wide grin.

"As long as you pay, I have no objections."

"What?" Three rainbow-colored idiots with the smell of Skittles whisper-shouted when they saw Piper and Leo joking and laughing together naturally outside the window of a donut shop.

These three idiots have learnt a very important lesson today:

NEVER underestimate Leo Valdez's definition of 'humor'.

**Fact 1: Proven true apparently.**

* * *

**As a girl: Well, I personally think this IS true. Being a girl, I'd definitely want someone with a great sense of un-perverted humor. My friends and I once wrote down a list of what we look for in a boy each and they all had 'sense of humor' in it. **

**Hope you liked!**


	3. Fact 2

**Author's Note: I present to you Fact 2! At last some might think...but I have multiple writing projects so please indulge!**

**I do not own PJO or its character in any way.**

**A question that needs and answer: Are there more girls than boys on ? I'm just curious...**

**Enjoy my little drabble/one shot!**

* * *

**Fact 2: Girls hate boys who brag.**

Jason was sitting in the café, sipping his latte leisurely with a slightly amused smile.

"What are you doing? Can't you see that snot of a giant hitting on your girl?" Nico hissed, jerking his head to where Octavian Snot-faced was trying flirt with a very annoyed Reyna.

Jason sighed irritably, "First of all, Reyna isn't my girl-" "Yet." Percy sniggered as Jason glared daggers at him, "Second, I _can_ see very well what that son of a gorgon is doing. And as for what am I doing? Well, I am enjoying the show." Jason grinned at Nico and Percy's horrified glances.

Leo just raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Finally giving up on her And I thought you were so determined…That would be, what? 4 or 5 years gone to waste?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I never said I was giving up on her! Just watch, you'll see what I mean soon enough…"

"I was the one who read that augury after all. Besides, they would never have known what to do if-"

Reyna zoned out again. She was gripping her cup tightly, wishing she could sit through 1000 Senate meetings rather than sitting here.

"-you'll never believe how hard it was. Did I mention how hard it is to read auguries? I-"

"Um…maybe a few million times." Reyna muttered to herself. If only she could hit her head on the table…

"-everyone knows I really am much better than him. All brawns and no brains. Why so many-"

Reyna decided she had enough. She has been baring this for over 30 minutes and Octavian's flirting tactics were even worse than Jason and Leo _combined_. Reyna abruptly stood up.

"Now!" Jason whisper shouted.

And…Reyna punched a certain treacherous snake.

Well, let's just say…Octavian won't be waking up any time soon.

Yep, he, the mighty augur who slayed poor innocent stuffed animals all day long, has passed out.

Percy, Leo, Nico and Jason smothered their obvious laughter with difficulty.

"See? THAT is what I meant. But…this is my cue. Catch ya later, ladies." Jason grinned widely.

"Your cue for what?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"For getting his girl." Percy smirked knowingly. But really, Jason wouldn't have the guts to do that…right?

Jason shot them a mischievous grin as he said, "More like showing you hopeless people a better way of getting the girl." With that, he left, smirking.

"WHAT?" The guys whispered loudly as they watch their soon-to-be-dead friend walked to a certain (still cooling down) praetor named Reyna with horrified fascination.

"Wow, a damsel in distress turned knight in shining armor? That's a new one." Jason said, grinning cheekily.

Reyna allowed herself an annoyed half-smile, "In case you haven't noticed, I am not in the mood for this."

"For what?" Jason asked, putting a bit of a…suggestive tone in it.

"Ugh, is that supposed to be suggestive?" Reyna cringed from her idiot guy friend.

"Wow, Rey, didn't know you were perverted." Jason laughed with a large smirk.

"Oh, you're a bad influence." Reyna shriugged indifferently, hiding her smile easily.

"So…I have an influence on you." Jason concluded decisively.

"Ha! Not as much influence I have on you. Go help me get this incredible teddy bear-killing fake of an augur to somewhere he won't be seen. Preferably_ down a toilet_ if possible." Reyna commanded with a grin.

Jason bowed low, grabbing Octavian's ankle, "Yes, milady. May I be of any other assistance?"

"Ice cream doesn't sound too bad." Reyna commented as she grabbed Octavians other ankle and started to drag him out of sight and hopefully down a toilet.

"No problem." Jason grinned, winking as he passed three innocent dumbstruck bystanders known as Percy, Leo, and Nico.

"Who was that and what has she done to Reyna?" Percy said as soon as Jason and Reyna were out of earshot.

"More like who has taught Jason how to get the girl." Nico stared after them.

"Guys! Let's go before we lose them." Leo said, dragging his two friends out the door, too, determinedly.

After successfully dumping Octavian into a toilet, Jason and Reyna were walking on the street, eating ice cream, and just talking naturally. If you looked at them from behind, it wouldn't be hard to mistake them for a couple.

Especially since they didn't even notice three oddly shaped 'bushes' following them.

"I cannot believe it! He's better at this than any of us!" Nico whispered heatedly.

"Hey! I was the first to get Annabeth to be my girlfriend!" Percy argued.

"But you SUCK at flirting with her. Look at them! Look at him! Look at her!" Nico whispered.

"Well, Sparky's ole daddy IS Zeus…" Leo shrugged.

"Shhh! Look!" Percy suddenly hissed.

"-Hey! That is so unfair. I killed Krios! See if you can beat that!" Jason argued with a smirk which smelled strongly of…arrogance.

Reyna stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, well, I," she said, swiftly dunking Jason's ice cream into his mouth and basically his face, "invented the 'mouth-plug'. Enjoy your ice cream!" Reyna then strutted away with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You deserved it!" Percy laughed loudly at Jaosn's shocked (and ice cream-filled) face.

"Oh my dear gods…'mouth-plugs'…" Nico gasped, panting for air since he was laughing so hard.

"Genius…pure genius. I love Reyna for this…" Leo was laughing the hardest.

A moment of silence passed away as the three friends stared (well, in Jason's case, glared) at Leo.

"Leo…" Jason's eyes narrowed as his voice trailed off dangerously.

"I don't mean it like that! I swear!" Leo held up his hands in surrender position.

"Good." Jason said, clearly satisfied.

"Over possessive ice cream monster." Leo muttered.

Then, Leo, Nico, and Percy proceeded to burst out laughing as ice cream dripped from Jason's chin to his black pants.

**Fact 2: VERY true. (Octavian and Jason had a first-hand experience of this.)**

* * *

**As a girl: NOTHING irritates a girl like bragging. Well, over-bragging. Sure, we can deal with a certain amount of listening to guys about how they did something so well but we'll eventually zone out or change the topic if you brag excessively. Impressing girls is NOT bragging excessively. **

**Hope this is good enough!**


	4. Fact 3

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEKS DROOL- ROMANS RULE!**

**This is her b-day present and she requested Frank and Hazel! So, guest appearances! But if you lovely readers really like it, I'll put them in the story!**

**I had fun writing this even though I don't own PJO in any way unfortunately.**

**Enjoy the show! Well, the chapter.**

* * *

**Fact 3: Girls love it when boys make an effort to make their birthdays special.**

It was Hazel's birthday.

Poor Frank was absolutely clueless about what to do about it. Yeah, he loves his girlfriend alright, the poor lovesick puppy. He can transform into any animal and is good with war strategy and archery. But, being romantic is a completely different matter. That is when people turn to their friends for advice.

Unfortunately, his friends are coincidentally the last people you would want to ask romantic advice from.

Yep, Nico, Jason, Percy and Leo.

"What am I going to do?" Frank paced around his barrack with an incredibly indecisive expression on his face.

"Dude, make her birthday special!" Leo stated the obvious.

"Wow, that helps a lot, Captain Obvious." Nico remarked sarcastically.

"I _know_ that! But_ how?"_ Frank snapped as he continued to pace, muttering under his breath.

"Um…bake her a cake?" Percy suggested helplessly.

Frank looked at Percy like he was bonkers or extremely stupid.

Percy just let out an indignant, "What?"

"Yeah, you are a pretty good baker… Are those brownies I smell? Reyna would- I mean, _I _would love 'em." Jason tried to cover up his slip in vain. He seriously didn't mean to mention Reyna but he…may or may not think it's cute when she goes berserk over brownies.

"You. Are._ HOPELESS!_" Nico laughed loudly, clapping Jason on the back.

"Shut it if you want me to approve of you with my sister." Jason grumbled, allowing himself a slight smirk.

"Aw, Jason, you're the best!" Nico grinned widely even though he was pretty irked himself.

"And don't you forget it!" Jason stuck out his tongue at his future brother-in-law immaturely.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Nico bowed down jokingly.

"Good. You can do that every time you see me." Jason smirked.

"I was _joking!"_ Nico rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Guys! Crisis, remember?" Frank almost shouted.

"Right. Um, why don't you just…bake a cake like Perce said?" Jason cleared his throat with a nervous smile. Why? Frank looked like a girl whose first period has just arrived. Okay…that's a bad mental image.

"Well, I bake for her enough already! I should do something different for her." Frank sighed as he sat down on his bunk despairingly. Maybe…it was a bad idea asking his friends about romance.

Oh, who was he kidding? That was the understatement of the eon!

"Well, throw a party in honor of her birthday, set off fireworks for her, give her a shower of petals, and declare your undying love for her when you bungee jump." Leo suggested out of the blue.

"That's…actually not a bad idea, Leo!" Frank was ecstatic. It was just the sort of spontaneous stuff Hazel would never expect him to do.

Percy, Jason, and Nico exchanged incredulous and skeptical glances.

"He can't be serious…" Nico trailed off as they watched Leo and Frank chat animatedly about the plans.

"Of course he can't. Sirius is dead." Percy joked with a quick grin.

Jason and Nico just stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"This joke is so corny. _Siriusly_." Jason said, cracking up again.

Nico just shook his head as he shook with laugher, "Come on, guys. Let's help out Frank and Leo before they hurt themselves. Or potentially blowing up something."

Percy and Jason looked at each other with the same horrified expression as they quickly said, "Right. Let's go!"

"Right, so Frank will spread the word, Percy will have to get the cake and the flower petals-"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! Jason will have to talk to Reyna about bungee jump and see to it. Nico, make sure your sister knows nothing of this so keep her entertained. And I," Leo grinned smugly, "will set up the fireworks!"

Percy let out a cry of distress, "Hey! How come you get the most awesome job? I don't want to get the petals! It's so...girly!"

"You _ARE_ girly!" Jason told him with a laugh.

"That is not true, _Cinderella!"_ Percy grinned as Jason scowled. He bets Jason only lets Reyna call him that.

"Don't call me that!" Jason WAS scowling. It's all Reyna's fault! Horrid nickname.

"Because only darling _Reyna_ can." Leo grinned mischievously.

Jason refused to dignify that statement with a comeback. Or rather, he didn't even _have_ a comeback.

"Don't deny it. Just about everyone knows how much you love her." Even normally nice Frank just had to throw in his own comment.

Jason's scowl deepened but there was a trace of a smile on his face, "And I call you my friends!"

"Yes, yes you do."

Then they left get their jobs done.

_~Reyna's office~_

To tell the truth, Jason's job was the hardest. Convincing Reyna to let Frank bungee jump during dinner? That's practically impossible! But Jason is still the best guy for the job. Why? He was the only guy to ever to be known that can soften Reyna up.

"Hey, Rey..." Jason leaned from behind Reyna, who was signing some papers peacefully until _'someone'_ broke in...

"What?" Reyna sighed. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots right now.

"Be nice to your fellow praetor!" Jason chided in an elderly fashion.

"Go away." Reyna looked back at her papers, completely ignoring anything Jason had said.

"Well...I have a favor. One only _you_ can do for me." Jason began with his most charming smile.

Reyna's cheek tinged with pink, "You are NOT going to ask me to be your girlfriend, right?"

Jason grinned, " Of course not! But we can work it out if you'd insist..."

"Whatever it is, NO!" Reyna responded immediately.

"You need to hear me out! Okay, so Frank needs to declare his undying love for Hazel while he's bungee jumping and we're throwing her a surprise party during dinner. So, we need to check if it's okay with you with the bungee jumping and the flower petal shower and the fireworks." Jason said in one breath.

"Wow...who thought of this?" Reyna frowned lightly.

"Leo." Jason replied quickly.

"Of course. As brilliant as ever, eh?" Reyna chuckled lightly. She couldn't quite read that emotion written in his face.

For a moment, only silence prevailed.

Realizing something was wrong, Jason quickly slapped a smile on his face. "So? Will you let us celebrate Hazel's birthday like that?"

"No! It's ridiculous!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Agree or I will have to _force_ you to." Jason said menacingly.

Reyna laughed cockily, "How so? I can beat you up anywhere anytime at anyplace!"

"Violence," Jason smiled mysteriously, "is not my solution."

Reyna raised a quizzical brow for him to further explain what this 'solution' is.

"If you don't agree," his voice barely a whisper as he leaned in closer to Reyna's face, "I will have to **kiss you**."

Reyna's eyes widened with horror as she hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh? Try me." Jason leaned in closer until they were only an inch away from each other. He could feel her increasingly rapid breaths on his face and faintly hear fluttering heartbeats. Problem was he didn't know whose heart was beating louder.

Reyna didn't dare to breathe as he was so close. One tip of the head can cause their lips to collide. It was too close for her to act normal.

"So? Will you agree?" Jason was very well aware they were only millimeters away from kissing.

Reyna shut her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open as she glared at him close-distance. "I really hate you, you know?"

Jason stepped away with smirk at last.

"I know. But it's a deal anyway! So…about that previous offer…you'll think about it, right?" With that, Jason strutted out quickly before Reyna could beat him up.

Reyna just watched him, half-awed and half-annoyed as she muttered to herself with a secret smile, "You wish, Grace."

_~Fast-forward to DINNER~_

"Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this? What in the name of our dad made you did this?" Hazel was bombarding her poor brother with questions. But you cant blame her, really. What would you do if your brother comes randomly to engage you for the entire afternoon just to make you explain why Narnia isn't real then blindfold you to take you to Jupiter-knows-where on your very own birthday?

"Ugh, just follow me, okay? Stop asking so many questions. My head hurts." Nico was still leading his endearing sister to the little surprise.

"Fine! YOU explain why Narnia doesn't exist to a complete moron like yourself!" Hazel yelled, very annoyed apparently.

"Ouch, that burns!" Nico mocked teasingly.

"Shut up. You're being mean." Hazel said with laughter edged with irritation.

"Well, I don't care! But, on the biright side," Nico removed Hazel's blindfold, "we're here!"

Hazel frowned at the sight of the empty mess hall. Normally at this time, everyone would be laughing and joking uproariously while eating dinner. "Where? The mess hall is completely empty! Where has everyone-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" Then everyone jumped out of their hiding spot as a tub of petals was dumped on Hazel.

Unfortunately, it didn't float down gently as Nico had expected it to. Instead, it rained down on them in a clump.

Nico mentally reminded himself to murder Percy later for getting rose petals suck in his perfectly fine (or, at least it was) hair.

Hazel squealed happily, "Oh my gods! I can't believe you guys did this for me!"

"We're your friends, Hazel." Annabeth reminded with a smile.

"Yeah! And we've got presents!" Piper grinned widely.

After that was a few minutes of opening presents with lots of hugs, wishes and smiles…

Then a look of concern crossed our birthday girl's face. "Where's Frank?"

Suddenly, somewhere above them, someone was shouting while falling, "I LOVE YOU HAZEL LEVESQUE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Frank?" Hazel was too shocked to cry in her happiness.

Frank just had to ruin it by screaming like a girl until he got down at last.

"That would be the last time I ever listen to Leo Valdez." Frank muttered to himself.

Hazel came with a grin as she gave him a quick but sweet kiss. "So," Hazel gave him a cute grin, "where's the cake?"

"Ta-da!" Percy pushed a trolley with a 4 feet high ice cream cake with frostings galore. It was the BEST birthday ice cream cake ever. Completed with mini-fairies singing the Birthday Song!

That was when Hazel started to tear up slightly from her happiness. "Guys, I- I really don't know what to say. This…this is really-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An unidentified object dropped from the sky as fireworks erupted.

Reyna's eyes widened with shock. "Octavian?"

Burnt and fried black all over with his white underwear with pink hearts visible, stood the mighty Octavian, augur of Camp Jupiter.

Everyone within 5 meters hade ice cream all over them unfortunately.

"Blackmail!" Snapshots were immediately taken of course as Octavian tried to snap out of his daze.

Then, came out a laughing Leo, spluttering words no wone really understands.

"What happened?" Jason was laughing almost as hard.

"Well…Octavian's foot, um, got trapped to a mega firework when it was set off and…well, …" Leo broke off, laughing even more insanely.

Of course, that only made everyone laugh harder and Octavian turned redder.

"Careful Octavian, you're getting as red as your underwear!" Jason smirked.

Octavian's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, not knowing what words to say.

"That and you have cake all over. We can't have that as Romans, now, can't we? Go clean up and try to take your dignity…if you have any left." Percy mirrored Jason's smirk and started laughing.

Octavian decided he shouldn't acknowledge the comment and stalked off in his crusted toga and visible underwear.

Hazel laughed so hard she was crying, "Guys this is really too much," she turned to Frank, "You could've just baked me a cake, you know?"

Percy and Jason exchanged a glance before screaming in unison at Frank, "TOLD YOU SO!"

Regardless of being covered with ice cream cake, Hazel had to admit.

BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

**Fact 3: But of course! Well, most of the time. As long as you don't go too overboard…**

* * *

**As a girl: It all depends on the said girl's personality. So it's really iffy with girls since we most definitely have different personalities and likes/dislikes. But make sure it is something you both enjoy or it wouldn't be half as fun!**

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Any favorite quotes?**


	5. Fact 4

**Author's Note: Okay, I haven't updated in forever and I'm actually putting this on HIATUS. At least, until my other story, The Princess, the Key, and the Secret (serious story, would appreciate reads...) is finished or Truth or Dare has gotten at least 3500 reviews (I'm a long way off...). But if I get inspired occasionally, or have nothing to write, I MIGHT update. (Don't kill me, please?)**

**Anyway, I hate how I wrote this during Exams Preparation Week (this week...) -_- But, I hope it's worth it! :D**

**Enjoy at long last!**

* * *

**Fact 4: When you go out to dinner with a girl, DON'T pick the cheapest restaurant.**

"OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!" Nico ran into the room, disrupting Percy and Franks chess game.

"What? WHAT?" Leo asked eagerly, relieved from his boredom of watching Percy and Frank move tiny black or white thingies around on blocks. (If he had his way, he'd have the chess pieces REALLY beat each other up like the ones in Harry Porter- sorry, he meant Potter.)

"You have to guess!" Nico smirked triumphantly, all of them could see he was bursting to tell some BIG (and fresh out of the oven) news by his red face and panting.

"Let's just skip the guessing. So?" Jason said abruptly with an anticipating grin.

Nico took a deep breath.

Unconsciously, the four others held their breaths and crossed their fingers.

"I, Nico di Angelo, have gotten a date with Thalia Grace!" Nico announced proudly.

With manly squeals of delight, the five gathered into a group hug, jumping up and down, slapping each other's backs, and giving high fives.

Then, the finally successful was bombarded with questions and comments.

"How did you manage to do that?! She nearly fried me the last time I asked her out!" Leo asked curiously.

"You mean the last and _ONLY_ time you asked her out." Jason sniggered slightly then congratulated Nico, "Well, congrats, man! Even though it'd be gross that you're dating my sister, you'd make a better brother in law than the reincarnation of Chronos."

"Congratulations, Nico! Hazel would be_ very _proud!" Frank patted Nico on the back happily.

"You, sir, have some guts. I mean, are you_ really_ alive?" Percy touched Nico's face jokingly just to make sure.

Nico slapped Percy's hand away, laughing with annoyance, "Well, basically, I asked her out, she said yes, and now we have a dinner date tomorrow night."

Jason frowned, "You make it sound so easy. It took me YEARS to have the guts to ask Reyna out on a date."

Percy sighed and shook his head sagely, "That's because you're _pathetic_, Pikachu."

"It took you _five years_ to realize you love Annabeth so shut up, Squirtle," Jason stuck out his tongue at his Greek counterpart.

"Wait, where are you taking Thals tomorrow?" Frank asked urgently with a worried expression.

"I'm taking her to...I- don't know." Nico faltered drastically.

A devious smile lit up Leo's face.

"What, Leo?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"I have an idea for where Nico should take Thalia..." Leo motioned them closer to whisper the top secret location for Nico's dinner date.

"It is..." Leo whispered the location with a huge grin.

Percy and Jason burst out laughing. Frank was chuckling nervously, imagining the scene, "Are you trying to get him killed?"

Leo shook his head with a grin that said otherwise.

Nico crossed his arms, "Huh, I think a good ole Italian restaurant would've done the job."

Leo put an arm around naive young Nico, "Listen, my apprentice. Sappy romantic candlelit dinner for two is overrated and just plain old. That's a big no-no in dating these days."

Nico wanted to point out that Leo doesn't have much right to say that but Jason cut in with a sly grin, "Besides, do you think my sister is really the type for roses and hearts?"

Nico shook his head slowly with a conflicted face, "I still think an Italian restaurant is better."

Percy sighed with laughing sea green eyes that Nico could learn to hate, "Well, it IS_ your_ turn."

* * *

Nico picked up Thalia around five forty pm. He gulped when he saw Thalia wearing a black and electric blue off shoulder top with torn black skinny jeans. "Um...hey." He managed with his best smile.

"Hey," Thalia tugged them hem of her shirt slightly. Nico looked very good. There's definitely a difference between him and the midget she met all those years ago. Looking at him, the 'Italian suave' in him was more pronounced than ever.

"So, should we get going?" Nico asked after realizing it was rude to stare.

"Um, yeah, sure."

So they walked down the streets of New Rome together, starting to converse as they became more comfortable around each other as they forgot about the electricity in the air around them.

"I'm so proud of our little Nicky. Look at him, he's growing up," Leo fake-sobbed quietly onto Percy.

"Shut up and let's see what happens!" Jason nudged his best friend.

"But-"

"Overruled," Frank interrupted as they followed Nico and Thalia Bond-style.

"So what are our plans tonight?" Thalia asked curiously, taking a glance at Nico.

Nico was intimidated by how she wasn't acting like a sister to him and that she wasn't trying to convince him that 'he is an idiot and should bow down to her awesomeness'. "Well, I was thinking dinner and maybe we can go to the Tower of New Rome afterwards if you like."

Thalia gave him an 'I'm scared of heights, idiot' look.

Nico mentally slapped himself, "Or...we can go prank Octavian?"

"Very romantic," Percy sniggered from a safe distance.

Thalia grinned wickedly at the thought, "Sounds good to me!"

"Impossible," Frank murmured a few minutes later when Nico and Thalia's hands spontaneously entwined.

"How did Nico get this good with girls?! Even Jason, son of practically the god of womanizers (no offense), doesn't have this much luck with girls!" Percy hissed loudly.

Jason glared at Percy indignantly and said, "It must be the legendary 'Italian Suave'..."

It seemed to be going all too perfectly, whether it was to Thalia, Nico, or the four crazy stalkers.

At least, Thalia didn't mind being seen in public, holding hands with _Nico di Angelo_, until they suddenly stopped.

In front of _**McDonald's**_.

Thalia looked around in case there was an Italian restaurant near. Oh, Poseidon's bushy barnacle-filled beard.

She cleared her throat and asked disbelievingly, "Um, so...this is it?"

"Yeah, we're eating at McDonald's!" Nico grinned brightly.

Thalia just stood there, gaping at Nico.

Like an atomic bomb, she exploded, "I agree to go on a date with you and you take me to MCDONALD'S?! WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?! OR WHAT THE HADES ISN'T WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT SORT OF GUY WOULD TAKE A GIRL TO MCDONALD'S ON A FIRST DATE, HUH?! ANY GUY WITH HALF A PINT OF COMMON SENSE WOULD KNOW BETTER! AND EVEN _APOLLO_, THE GOD OF IDIOTIC WIMPY STUFF, WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN ME TO MCDONALD'S FOR A DATE! DO YOU HAVE ANY APPRECIATION FOR THE FACT THAT I AGREED TO GO ON A DATE, HUH?! AND IT IS A UNIVERSALLY ACKNOWLEDGED TRUTH THAT YOU DO NOT TAKE A GIRL TO THE CHEAPEST RESTAURANT IN THE WHOLE WORLD ON A FIRST DATE, OR ON ANY DATES FOR THAT MATTER! You, Nico di Angelo, are a complete, utter, UNIVERSALLY CERTIFIED _IDIOT_." With a huff, Thalia stormed out, resisting the urge to dedicate a certain finger at Nico.

Nico turned to four failed super-secret agents who were howling with laughter with a very hateful expression, "I hate all of you."

Percy failed to keep a straight face as he said smugly, "Well, it _was _your idea that we experiment in the first place..."

**Fact 4: Unless you also want to be a UNIVERSALLY CERTIFIED idiot, please bear in mind that this fact is TRUE.**

* * *

**As a girl: Unless, the cheap restaurant actually holds a special meaning to you two (maybe you met each other there) or she LOVES the food in the cheap restaurant. It might be acceptable for casual dates, but is a big no-no for anniversaries (unless it holds special meaning). Girls in general like to feel appreciated. Being taken to the cheapest restaurant in town during the first date doesn't really make people feel particularly appreciated.**

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? XD**


End file.
